I am currently collaborating with members of NINDS in obtaining new agents and testing them in a nonhuman primate model prior to evaluating these agents in pediatric patients. The initial patient mentioned above was treated with an agent (IL13PE) which is no longer in development. The ideal agent for testing is a nojnneurotoxici agent with poor blood:brain barrier penetration that has demonstrated activity in vitro against CNS tumor cell lines. We are currently evaluating IL12 and have plans to evaluate a number of additional agents. Once safety is demonstrated in the nonhuman primates, patients with refractory,progressive diffuse intrinsic pontine gliomas will undergo testing in a pilot study at NCI.